Love Me and Never Forget Me
by T33F4HN33
Summary: When Charlie and Amy are riding a motorcycle,they both crash.Do they survive?As this story goes on,everlasting love will be created between Charlie and Amy.Both of them find a new comfort in each other.Will their love prove to be true enough? Read to see!
1. Our Last Date?

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so I hope it's not too bad. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

"Slow down already, Charlie!" Amy screamed.

"Okay! First, give me a big hug and a kiss." Charlie added.

Amy kissed Charlie full on the lips while embracing him on the back of his motorcycle. What she didn't know was that the brake wasn't working properly and the two of them were riding at full speed. One of them was going to get hurt.

"I love you Amy." Charlie whispered as he handed her the helmet.

"I love you too, now slow down!" Amy repeated.

The next thing you know, the two of them, Amy wearing a helmet while Charlie with nothing, the vehicle crashes into a building. Luckily, Amy survived. What about Charlie?


	2. Memories

**I know the first chapter was kind of short but it was all I could manage at the time. This one is a little longer. Enjoy!**

**~iCeCoLdMoChI~**

Chapter 2

After the crash, Amy was checked into the Merriam Hospital where she was examined for any injuries. At the time she wasn't near to even worrying about herself. How could she care about herself when her boyfriend was in danger of death? The occurring events from the past few hours rushed into her head, playing every detail clearly as if she had relived the moment. Just then, Dr. Redwing walked past Amy ignoring all eye contact.

"Doctor Redwing! How's my boyfriend?" Amy asked hoping for the good news.

"I'm sorry dear...But he's in a coma. We're not sure when he will wake up." Dr. Redwing replied.

"Oh…" Amy trailed off in disappointment, "Can I at least see him?"

Doctor Redwing nodded slowly, "But don't wake him up."

Amy hurried into the white, pale room only to hear the faint beeping of the heart monitor. She tip-toed to the nearest chair beside Charlie's bed and started to caress his hand gently.

"Oh Charlie, what will I do without you?" Amy mumbled.

A tear brushed past her lip giving her the salty drop of water she always tasted whenever she cried. Another drop came but it fell to Charlie's tanned hand that would touch Amy's cheek when their eyes met. His hand twitched as if he were awake.

"Charlie!" Amy exclaimed.

She turned around to find 3 nurses staring at her like she was crazy. Only a figment of my imagination, she thought. Amy then remembered all the memories Charlie had had with her. From the time they went on their first date to everything afterwards. All she wanted to do was fall asleep in Charlie's arms and think of the past but that wouldn't be possible now. What could she do? Amy couldn't stand seeing Charlie like this any longer. She ran out of the room, out of the hospital, out into the pouring rain. She fell to her knees and started crying out all her sorrow.

"Why, Charlie? Why?" Amy screamed with gurgled gulps of water.

It was then she knew where to go: Dove Park. It was the one place where Charlie and Amy first met. All their secrets were open to the world but no one was to listen to it. The secrets were open in their hearts, in their souls. No one would know how they felt in the very silence of the night except for the flutter of white wings against the dark sky. Amy called for a taxi and immediately drove to Dove Park. She wouldn't have to feel the burden once she got there but she knew it would return.

There at Dove Park, Amy sat at the very bench they had sat at. She sighed which brought the white breath of air out into the cold skies of New York. Amy sat there, reminiscing in the warm memories of the past while the freezing air hugged her body tightly.

"Charlie, I love you. Don't leave me, don't ever leave me please." Amy whispered to the sky which wasn't wet with water anymore but only showed the dark gray clouds passing overhead.

This was truly the darkest evening of the year for her.


	3. Wake Up Call

**I might be moving a little fast with the storyline. This story might consist only of 6 chapters or so. Reviews might help me write more. I'll try to write other stories but I don't know yet. We'll see, but for now, keep enjoying the remaining chapters of this love story. [I changed my pen name heehee.]**

**~T33F4HN33~**

Chapter 3

Nearly 8 days have passed since the crash and Charlie was still in a coma. Of course on every one of those 8 days, Amy came to visit him to make sure he was okay. Improvement was being made in those 8 days but no one knew for sure when he would be conscious again. Amy always sulked over the thought of death but she knew nothing bad would happen. Unless…

"Dr. R-Redwing, wh-what's your prediction?" Amy asked stuttering.

"About what, the weather?" Dr. Redwing said sounding dumbfounded.

"No! About Charlie and his coma!" Amy reminded.

"OH! He'll probably wake up…Today…Or tomorrow, or even the next day! We don't know for sure, remember?" Dr. Redwing informed.

"Oh I didn't know!" Amy said sarcastically, "What, next you're going to tell me that he won't wake up till a million years later!"

Dr. Redwing hurried away in frustration. Amy couldn't help giggle a little but when she glanced over her shoulder she saw Dr. Redwing peering at her so she stifled the laughter. Amy then decided to leave Merriam Hospital, it was getting pretty boring there even though it was the need for Charlie that she came there.

Amy drove in her Lexus back to her house where she was greeted with a big slobbery kiss from her Australian Shepherd, Mochi. She lived alone with only her dog because she had never even known her parents. Evidently, her parents had left her in an orphanage when she was no less than 4 years old. An elder woman had adopted her but she died recently from breast cancer after Amy's 22nd birthday. Such a sorrowful day that was. Back to the main topic! Amy had begun to relax in her room. Joining Amy on the bed, Mochi came padding her claws against the slippery-tile floor. Staring up at the pale blue ceiling, Amy couldn't help but feel depressed. She then stepped out of her bedroom into the bathroom to wash her face.

Of course Mochi had followed Amy but stopped when she captured the shadow of an intruder lurking behind the curtain of the front door window. While washing her face, Amy heard the distant barking of her puppy.

"Shh, Mochi!" Amy commanded.

Amy opened the door to find her best friend, Kristen at the door. Mochi slowly walked toward Kristen, afraid of the scent she might carry. Eventually, Mochi was lifted into the arms of Kristen, while happily wagging her tail along with her rump.

"Kristen! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Korea!?" Amy exclaimed.

"I was…But when I heard about what happened to Charlie, I couldn't just sit back and relax there! I came over here as soon as I could but you know how the flight back to New York is around 10--." Kristen said all in one suck of air so she paused to breathe, "10 hours, I was saying."

"Well Charlie's health is improving but none of the doctors are sure when he will wake up." Amy replied.

The two continued to talk while Mochi pattered around the house loudly clicking her claws against the tiled floor. Kristen soon left after a long conversation about one topic leading to another. Not much was done after Kristen's visit. Amy decided to take Mochi out for a walk in the cold winter night since they both were used to the conditions around here in NY.

Out in the dark, trees grew on each side of the street giving some oddly shaped shadows to the black moonlit road. Soon the two of them passed Translucent Lake where everything was clear. When you looked into the lake, you would get a comforting warmth inside of you even if outside, it was snowing at 47 degrees Fahrenheit.

It was said on the news that a storm would come tonight again. Amy then led Mochi back to their heated home, where they would cuddle up until they fell asleep to the thunder booming a few miles away.

When they got home, which was around 8:02 P.M., the storm did not start yet so electricity would still be up on McCarthy Street. Amy couldn't sleep because she had a lot on her mind. Without noticing, she sat down on the sofa, feeling awfully tired. Her favorite stuffed animal, Piggy, was brought to her chest, wringing in the tears that fell from Amy's chin. Mochi snuggled up to her owner, whimpering at the sight of her master, crying once again. Amy cried silently in the living room while the only sound being heard was the far-off lightning booming along with the thunder. Mochi's foot accidently punched the Power button for the T.V. and the news came on, reporting about a recent accident on one of those trashy streets filled with graffiti.

The two fell asleep, embracing each other on the couch. The T.V. and living room lamp were still on…Until the storm drew nearer and shut down the power lines. There they lay in the dark, waiting on nothing.

In Amy's dreams, she always saw herself dying in every natural cause there was: diseases, murders, suicides, even natural disasters. Recently, all she dreamed about was the motorcycle crash that she survived. Sometimes, in those dreams, Amy was the one that got into a coma. Not Charlie. According to psychologists, you could never see yourself die in a dream. You might be in persistent danger, but at the penultimate moment, you would wake. Even in dreams, they claimed, a human's character remained too stubborn to admit to its mortality. So there is explanation to the human ego that each of has. Maybe some will remain in the unknown; we never know.

ȴᦑ ᕙᦒ

A little before 6 A.M., Amy woke up to the still quietness of the mornings in New York. She felt sore from her neck to her waist. She must've not moved an inch last night when she slept, Amy reasoned. Mochi barely opened her eyes to find that her owner was awake but paid no notion. Sleep immersed Mochi and her eyelids drooped back, letting her eyes roll about. Amy decided it was still too early in the morning to be awake for breakfast. "3 hours will be enough…3 hou-" Amy trailed off, yawning on that last word.

Eventually, 9:12 A.M. came and Amy awoke. It wasn't the same morning ritual where Mochi would wake first and lick Amy awake with her quick tongue; but instead, the phone rang loudly on the table right next to the couch. Mochi awoke and started barking at the loud noise. Before Amy picked up the phone, she instructed Mochi to be quiet. Still a mere 12 inches away from the phone, Amy crawled over to the table with snail-like movement, tired nonetheless.

"Hello?" Amy muttered with the thought of ignoring the phone call at all costs just to get back to sleep again.

"Amy, is that you? Of course it is, this is Doctor Redwing by the way." Dr. Redwing inquired.

"What do YOU want??" Amy answered.

"I have the good news you want…And the bad news if you want to hear it." Dr. Redwing informed.

Eyes widening, Amy could not, would not, did not hear the last part of Dr. Redwing's information.

"What happened? What's the good news? Tell me, tell me NOW!" Amy yelled.

"Calm down dear. Your boyfriend is just fine. Except for the fact that he woke up, he-", Dr. Redwing was saying, suddenly interrupted by the following excited scream.

"YES! He woke up? I'm coming over to the hospital right now then, Doctor Redwing! Thank you so much!" Amy hurried, running away to change into clothes to wear outside.

"Amy? Wait Amy! I haven't told you the other news…Never mind then!" Dr. Redwing said louder than before, hoping Amy would hear. Dr. Redwing was going to tell Amy everything that has happened in the last 24 hours. Now that plan was ruined. Right away, Dr. Redwing knew Amy would be heartbroken once again when she got to the hospital. The bad news is…The cause.

Amy did not hear anything of the sort. She changed and ran out to her Lexus and drove to the Merriam Hospital immediately. Driving as fast as she could without getting a speeding ticket, Amy knew this was going to be a great day. Until, eventually, Amy got to the destination she was ecstatic for. She ran past all the nurses and doctors into room 267. Inside, the bad news awaited her.


	4. Amnesia

**Hey peoplezz. I see I have one review…sadness…ANYWAYS! Just continuing my story…maybe people will read it. I'm lucky I even have one review! Thank you, Element Wolf. Continue to read! Still, sorry for going with the storyline sooooo fast.**

**~T33F4HN33~**

Chapter 4

As Amy entered the same pale windowless room, she was encountered with an ethical question.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked. No emotion was shown as he said it. His face was as blank as it had been when he had been asleep.

"I-I-I'm your girlfriend, Amy! Don't you remember me?" Amy asked ruefully.

"I suppose not. The doctors here have been filling me in with all the details. So let me sum it up: I'm Charlie, I'm 23 years old, you're Amy, 22 years old…we're…a couple. Did I get it right?" Charlie said.

Amy made no comment whatsoever about how Charlie was engulfing Amy with surprise. Moments later, "So let me sum _THIS_ up: You have amnesia and you can't remember me at all. Nothing about _our_ relationship. Nothing, nothing at all." Amy trailed off.

"I guess so…" Charlie replied. Suddenly, just sitting there in the bed didn't seem so comfortable to him anymore.

Amy started out with some small tears, no sound was coming out. Eventually that small drizzle turned into a emotionally destructive flood.

"Come on, don't cry me a river now!" Charlie said jokingly. Apparently that only made Amy's downpour, worse. A sudden thought rushed into Charlie's empty head.

"HUG HER," His mind screamed, "HUG HER!"

His body was startled at the movement he was making. Soon his nerves were working properly from laying on the bed too much and so he got off. Even if he couldn't remember this strange girl, he had this wistful desire for her warmth and comfort. Charlie didn't even know if the girl was cold-hearted or not, but his instincts led him to her. As he embraced her, she didn't nudge or try to pull away from him; she plunged back with the same force to hug him as if never letting go. This was a reunion, he thought. Only…he didn't know with whom.

Soon, Amy was calm nonetheless. Sobs were still choking at her throat (mainly from her heart) but she did her best to keep it locked inside of her. Inside of Amy, her heart was breaking into little pieces. Like a puzzle…only you could never find the right pieces to put in the missing spaces. You know how people say "I know how you feel" when someone is feeling down? It turns out, nobody knows how you feel. If everybody felt the same way, we might as well be one single person. Since we are all separate, we all think differently. Ethical perspectives are made in each one of our minds. Just remember, even if we are all different, it's different in a unique kind of way that no one else will have, as you do.

As soon as Amy could handle herself, Charlie let go. Their eyes met for the first time in more than a week. Even though a week is not that long, without each other, Amy felt, it was an eternity waiting for one another.

As Charlie looked back into Amy's eyes, he saw the gentle auburn surrounding her pupils. Charlie stared intensely into her eyes…Until he grabbed control of himself. Long, luscious hair flowed from her neck. She was…Almost indescribable. Everything about Amy seemed to calm Charlie but at the same time hypnotizing him. He looked away as if she was _too _dazzling.

Amy abruptly knew, that Charlie's amnesia wasn't the end of something, but the start of something new. They could start over, she thought, start over and _renew _their relationship.

"Charlie, Charlie maybe…We could, you know, start over a new relationship? At least, try to? Only if you want to though…" Amy said as she awakened the noise around her.

"That just might be a great idea, Amy. I'd be willing to do it, even if it takes more than a year. Anything for you." Charlie replied. He did not know why he said that last detail but a sensation rose inside of him.

Amy was surprised at the reply. He had never said anything like that before. Maybe his coma made him different…Or his amnesia!

"Um…Dr. Redwing? When can Charlie be released from the hospital?" Amy asked.

"Well, since he already woke up, you may take him home today." Dr. Redwing informed.

"OK, thank you Doctor." Amy said.

Amy reluctantly started packing Charlie's items into a bag while trying to hide her smile of delight. Deep inside that smile though, was a sadness waiting to shut down Amy completely.

Amy drove Charlie back to his cozy bungalow in her Lexus. During the trip, Charlie's eyes showed amazement at every corner; the nature around his house was completely unknown to him! When they got there, Charlie was anxious to see his house but he controlled himself.

"Wow!" Charlie exclaimed, "This is my house?"

"Yes it is, Charlie, yes it is." Amy replied.

After a while, "Charlie, do you mind if I bunk here for the night? It's about a 1 hour drive back to my house and I kind of don't want to drive back…" Amy trailed off in embarrassment.

"Sure you can. But where will you sleep?" Charlie mentioned.

"Hmm…I could sleep on the couch, or the on the 2nd bed in your room- only if you don't mind, of course!" Amy replied looking away as her face flushed.

"Your choice, Amy." Charlie said as he started for his room. Before he could enter, Amy rushed silently behind him and embraced.

"Charlie…I-I-I love you." Amy stuttered barely above a whisper. Charlie could not reply after the suddenness. He slowly took her hands away from his waist, surprised as the grasp retracted itself. "You should go shower…" Amy informed, "Before it gets too dark."

Charlie said no more but allowed himself to listen to her and headed for the bathroom. The rush of the water coming out in the bathtub roared silently outside of the room. Amy knew she would not be able to face Charlie when he came out. She decided to sleep early so no encounter would occur between the two.

After climbing into bed, Amy could hear the soft pitter-patter of the drops of water in the bathroom. At that moment, she remembered Mochi. Oh, how much she wanted to snuggle up with the adorable puppy and tell it everything that had happened in the last few hours. Charlie came out into the room with no towel covering his chest but his waist down. Steam came into the bedroom and Amy could smell the Dove soap lurking off his muscular body. She squinted so Charlie would think she was sleeping.

"Amy, Amy are you awake? Amy? Guess not." Charlie whispered. He was now standing at the edge of the bed over Amy's body. He began to lean over as if he was about to kiss her. Right then, Amy could feel his breath brushing her cheek but it soon disappeared. Charlie took a risk and pecked Amy on the cheek softly and quickly. Amy's eyes burst open at the movement but luckily Charlie didn't notice.

Charlie walked away to his nearby closet. Amy knew he was going to change so she shut her eyes as tight as she could. Soon enough, all lights were off and the soft rustle of bed sheets told her that Charlie was going to sleep too. Without noticing, tears fell from Amy's eyes to her cheek onto the pillow. She didn't know why she was crying, why?

"Amy? Amy…Are you…Crying?" Charlie whispered.

Without a reply, Charlie stumbled off his bed and stood at the second bed not moving at all. Amy scooted over to her left so there was room on her right. Charlie flipped the blanket over so there was a clear spot uncovered. He climbed in, not caring if Amy was going to do anything. Charlie hugged her from behind, closing his eyes to doze off. Amy was still wide awake and she felt her heart beating faster. Soon, the only thing she could hear was her loud heartbeat in her chest. Slowly, she began to get sleepy. The two fell asleep on the same bed with one embracing the other.

Waking up later at 7:00 A.M., Amy realized that Charlie isn't next to her anymore. She sat up and looked all around the room. She decided she was going to go outside to look for him but first she should wash up. When she finished washing her face, Amy walked out to the living room. Charlie wasn't there either. Where could he be? Eventually, after searching the whole house, Amy finally found Charlie on the steps to the front door. Regretting not looking there in the first place, Amy crept out silently to the front steps.

He was propped on his bottom, knees up, hands overlapped on top, chin on the back of his hand. Charlie seemed to be thinking about something before Amy sat down.

"Hey, what-cha thinking about there?" Amy asked.

"Oh, good morning Amy. Nothing really. Are you hungry yet?"

"No not yet, thanks. Were you able to sleep last night cause it fe-" Amy said as she interrupted by the following reply.

"I was…Don't worry hun." Charlie responding, while not daring to look at her eyes.

After a long moment of silence, only a few words were spoken.

"Let's start over today…" Charlie trailed off. He stood up, turned around and grabbed Amy by the hand which made her stand up too. "Would you…Like to go on a date with me tonight?" Charlie asked.

Amy was puzzled by this question but soon she figured it out. "Yes Charlie, I would like to go on a date with you tonight."


End file.
